


Underway

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Leon wakes up to a partner.





	Underway

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s woken by the sunlight five minutes before his alarm would’ve done it, but it’s better this way. Leon reaches for the nightstand, fumbling with buttons until he finds the one that disables the alarm. If he’s already up on his own, there’s no sense waking his bedmate, who has no reason to ever get up and leave. If Leon’s honest with himself, he’d just as soon find his partner still in his bed at the end of the day, then repeat the same routine tomorrow. 

That’s unlikely to happen, of course. Terra has the same mindset as Leon does. They’re quiet people, but they’ll fight for what they believe in, and they work hard until their goals are met. Terra’s put more than blood, sweat, and tears into the betterment of all the worlds. He’d die to overcome his past regressions. Leon understands that feeling acutely. 

Leon slowly disentangles himself from the mess off overlapping legs and the thick arm draped over his middle. Terra grunts but doesn’t stir. Leon sidles away, until there’s no part of him touching his boyfriend’s heated skin, and he can lean back against the headboard alone. The sunlight streaks through the cracks in his curtains and lances across his lap, pleasantly warm. He’s wearing cotton slacks beneath the blankets, the same as Terra—they both shed their shirts and socks before climbing into the bed. That made their idle play easier—they both came home too tired to do much more than lightly pet and rub at each other’s sculpted bodies, but those lazy touches were still divine. As Leon’s eyes skim over Terra’s sleeping form, he wants to start them up again. 

He wants to thread his fingers through Terra’s bedridden brown hair. He wants to trace the broad plains of Terra’s muscular shoulders, trail down across Terra’s bulging abs and dance along the clear lines of his six-pack. The rest is covered up in blankets, but Leon knows well enough what’s under there, and the memory is mouth-watering. 

With a deep intake of break, he forces his gaze away and wonders if he really deserves this. Radiant Garden isn’t fixed yet. It looks so, so much better than it used to, when it was broken and twisted into _Hollow Bastion_ , but it still can’t touch the glory that it held before it first fell. Leon couldn’t stop it from falling. He swore to himself he’d focus on nothing else until that sin was fully atoned for. 

Yet he gave in to the need to _be with someone_ , because he’d met a kindred spirit in Terra, and the two of them fell into sync too easily. Terra visits all the time now. Leon can’t seem to resist leaving the door open for him. 

Terra yawns, his eyes fluttering open. Leon doesn’t even pretend he wasn’t ogling Terra’s body. Peering blearily up through heavy lashes, Terra rumbles, “Restoration Committee?”

Leon nods. “We’re trying to rebuild the school.”

Without hesitation, Terra asks, “Could you use an extra set of hands?”

Leon’s gut twists. Of course they could. They could use ten times their current numbers. But it’s not Terra’s world, and it feels wrong to ask him to work any harder when he’s already suffered so much. 

Terra’s hand creeps forward, finding Leon’s knee under the blankets. He tells Leon, voice as deep and serious as Leon’s usually is, “C’mon. Let me help.” 

Leon hears the unspoken part: Let me help _you_.

Leon wants to say _no_ , but he stares at Terra long enough that his resolve crumbles, and he nods. Terra dons a fleeting grin before closing his eyes again. 

“Give me a few more minutes, then I’ll get up and shower.”

Leon mutters, “Right,” slaps Terra’s hip, and gets up to go.


End file.
